PATHETIC STORY!
by Ange Devil
Summary: Bienvenue dans notre TOUTE NOUVELLE EMISSION COMPLETEMENT DEBILE : PATHETIC STORY! Fic débile parodie des "Colocataires", "Loft", "Popstar", "Nice People" et autres du même genre.
1. Emission 1

1ère émission  
  
****************************Générique*******************************  
  
Un certain nombre de colocataires...  
  
un loft...  
  
deux choix : coopérer, ou s'entretuer...  
  
ou tous gagnent, ou tous gagnent...  
  
un magot qui fait rêver...  
  
C'EST PATHETIC STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************Fin du Générique******************************  
  
Bonjour et merci de regarder PATHETIC STORY!!! Je suis ANGE DEVIL, votre présentatrice PREFEREE!!!! Ensemble, nous allons découvrir les nombreuses surprises que nous réserve cette TOUTE NOUVELLE EMISSION DE TELE- REALITE!!!!!  
  
Mais tout d'abord, je me dois de vous expliquer EN QUOI, Exactement, consiste CETTE TOUTE NOUVELLE ET GENIALISSIME EMISSION!!!  
  
Comme vous avez pû le voir dans notre GENERIQUE, à moins bien sûr que vous soyez aveugle auquel cas vous avez QUAND MEME pû l'ENTENDRE...  
  
(coulisses : ça c'est pas très marrant, Ange)  
  
Bon, d'accord D'ACCORD!  
  
Excusez moi, chers télespectateurs, de ce BRUSQUE MOMENT D'ENERVEMENT!!!!!! Ce qui montre que TOUT PEUT ARRIVER DANS CETTE EMISSION!!!!!  
  
Enfin bon, bref, passons donc sur cette blague de mauvais goût que j'ai eu le malheur de tenter, et je m'excuse au passage auprès de tous les aveugles QUI ONT TOUT DE MEME LE COURAGE DE SUIVRE CETTE EMISSION!!!!!  
  
Je disais donc : je vais vous expliquer EN QUOI, Exactement, consiste CETTE TOUTE NOUVELLE ET GENIALISSIME EMISSION!!!!!  
  
A la base, un SUPER GEANTISSIME CASTING!!!! Dont nous allons aujourd'hui vous présenter la première partie!!!!  
  
A l'issue de ce casting, seul un petit nombre de candidats sera retenu pour entrer dans notre MAGNIFIQUE VILLA TOUTE AMENAGEE où ils y resteront pendant 3 MOIS!!!!!  
  
Durant ces trois mois, ils auront un choix à faire : COOPERER, ou s'ENTRETUER!!!  
  
En effet, il y a DEUX ISSUES POSSIBLES à cette émission :  
  
1) Les colocataires coopèrent, et il y aura le même nombre à l'arrivée qu'au départ, ce qui fait qu'ils gagneront tous la somme de 20 000 € CHACUN!!!  
  
2) S'ils s'entretuent, 1500€ seront ôtés du total PAR COLOCATAIRE ELIMINE!! SAUF s'il n'en reste qu'UN SEUL ET UNIQUE, au quel cas IL REMPOCHE LA SOMME DE 20 000€!!!!!  
  
Ce qui nous fait de nombreuses péripéties en perspectives, de nombreux dénouements possibles car CETTE EMISSION EST TOTALEMENT IMPREVISIBLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais je ne m'attarde pas, car nous allons rejoindre notre envoyé spécial COLIN CRIVEY sur les lieux du PREMIER CASTING, qui se déroule... à POUDLARD!!!!!!!!  
  
Colin, à vous l'antenne!!!!  
  
(dans l'oreillette : alors, j'étais bien? Hein, j'étais bien? J'étais bien?)  
  
COLIN CRIVEY : Bonjour !!!!! Mon nom est Colin Crivey, et je suis l'Envoyé Spécial. Ainsi, durant toute la durée de ce grand casting, j'interrogerai certains de nos candidats. Aujourd'hui, le casting a lieu à POUDLARD, plus exactement dans la GRANDE SALLE, mais bien entendu les êtres habitant AUTOUR de Poudlard ont le droit d'y participer. Je vais maintenant recueillir les premières impressions de nos candidats, avant que le casting ne commence. Je m'approche par exemple du grand HARRY POTTER EN PERSONNE!!! Alors, Harry, comment te sesn-tu?  
  
HARRY POTTER EN PERSONNE : Lâche-moiii, Colin. Dégage. Ecrase. Moucheron, minus, minable, morveux, ferme-la et dégage je te dis.  
  
CC : Mais... Harry... c'est pour la télé...  
  
HP : Ah bon? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... (chuchote) Fallait le dire plus tôt! (puis très fort, avec un grand sourire, face à la caméra) Chers télespectateurs, mon nom est Harry Potter, et je me réjouis de participer à cette bataille...  
  
MISS JE-SAIS-TOUT HERMIONE GRANGER : Ce casting, Harry.  
  
HP : ..... ce casting, mais... à propos... (chuchote à l'oreille de Colin) il est où?  
  
CC : (bien haut) Qui donc, Harry?  
  
HP : Tu sais bien... le méchant...  
  
CC : Quel méchant?  
  
HP : (soudain moins convaincu) Celui que je vais combattre!!  
  
MISS JST GRANGER : Mais VOYONS, Harry, c'est un CASTING.  
  
HP : Y a pas de méchant? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! (fond en larmes).  
  
RON WEASLEY : Harry, Harry, calme-toi... on est à la télé, tu te souviens? Et on va participer au casting, hein Harry, tu te souviens? Et tu vas...  
  
HP : Gagner? Harry va gagner?  
  
RW : Heu... tu sais, tu n'as même pas encore fait le castiiiiiii... (le voyant prêt à faire une nouvelle crise) mais si, mais si, tu vas voir...  
  
HP : Et je gagne quoi?  
  
CC : (prudemment) Il faut d'abord être choisit, Harry.  
  
HP : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...... mais, si je suis choisi, Colin, alors à moi la gloire la victoire la richesse l'amour le bonheur et tout plein de monstres à combattre à moi tout seul?  
  
CC : Heu... oui... si tu veux...  
  
HP : D'ACCORD!! J'accepte de participer!!  
  
CC : Hum, Harry, je peux te poser les questions maintenant?  
  
HP : Quoi?  
  
CC : Les questions... je suis journaliste pour l'émission...  
  
HP : Quelle émission?  
  
CC : Tu sais bien... Le CASTING...  
  
HP : Quel CASTING? C'est quoi un CASTING?  
  
RW : Laisse tomber, Colin. On lui a permis de sortir aujourd'hui parce que sinon il refusait de manger sa purée de citrouille, et puis il faut qu'il prenne l'air de temps en temps...  
  
MISS JST GRANGER : Pour aider à la circulation du sang dans son cerveau, le docteur a dit. Enfin, s'il a un cerveau, c'est vrai qu'on a pas encore osé vérifier...  
  
CC : (déçu) Mais à qui je vais poser mes questions maintenant? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiin (fond en larmes)  
  
(hum, Colin? Colin, il serait temps de vous reprendre... Colin? Il faut interroger le jury...)  
  
CC : (se mouche) hum, oui, excusez moi chers télespectateurs, je crois que je me suis laissé envahir par mes sentiments...  
  
(ANGE DEVIL : (voix off) : Preuve supplémentaire que TOUT PEUT ARRIVER A N'IMPORTE QUEL MOMENT DANS CETTE SUBLIMISSIME ET TOUTE NOUVELLE EMISSION DE TELEREALITE!!!!!)  
  
CC : Hum. Je m'approche donc du jury, assis comme il se doit à la table des professeurs. Il est composé de quatre membres, dont l'identité va vous être révélée. Je m'approche du premier d'entre eux, un illustre sorcier très célèbre, qui est par ailleurs directeur de Poudlard, j'ai nommé le grand ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!! Professeur, quelles sont vos premières impressions? Car c'est entre autres parmi vos élèves que vous allez désigner ceux qui participeront au second niveau des éliminatoires!!!  
  
(ANGE DEVIL : (voix off) En effet, le casting est composé de deux niveaux, le premier étant lui-même divisé en quatre parties. La première partie se déroule ici, à Poudlard, les trois autres dans un lieu pour l'instant encore tenu secret. La seconde partie, plus courte, où se retrouveront TOUS ceux désignés lors de la première, aura lieu à TORTUGA!!!!!)  
  
CC : Merci beaucoup, Ange, pour cette précision nécessaire. Alors, professeur, comment vous sentez-vous?  
  
Dumbledore : Honoré, honoré. Couli de Citrouille.  
  
CC : Je vous demande pardon? Je crains de ne pas avoir compris la dernière partie de votre réponse.  
  
Dumbledore : Milk shake ananas-grenouille. Grenouille? Chocogrenouille. Gaga.  
  
CC : Veuillez m'excuser un instant chers telespectateurs, mais j'ai il me semble quelques comptes à règler.  
  
(il sort. On entend, en voix off :  
  
CC : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je peux pas poser mes questions! Ils sont tous gagas! Débiles! Ange, tu me dois des explications!!  
  
AD : Ecoute, Colin, je n'y suis pour rien... retourne le voir, il te joue peut-être une farce... quand tu étais dans son école, avant de rejoindre PATHETIC STORY, LA PLUS FORMIDABLE DES AVEN...  
  
CC : Si tu finis cette phrase, je t'envoies la caméra dans la gueule par Transplanage. Et tant pis pour l'audimat.  
  
AD : Oki, oki, j'ai compris...  
  
CC : J'y retourne. Mais encore un coup tordu dans ce coup là, et je te fais bouffer mon micro et le tien...  
  
AD : Par transplanage. Pas la peine de préciser, j'avais deviné.)  
  
CC : Me revoilà, chers télespectateurs!!! Hum. Professeur Dumbledore...  
  
Une voix venant de derrière la caméra : C'est bon, Mustrum Ridculle, qui était de passage, lui a donné des pillulles de grenouille séchée. D'après lui, il utilise la même chose pour son économe, et ça marche.  
  
Une autre voix : Heureusement qu'il était là, ce vieux Mustrum. Je n'arrivais plus à souvenir du nom des médicaments qu'il prenait.  
  
Une troisième voix : Oui et...  
  
Les deux autres ensemble : Ta gueule, la souris.  
  
(Pang)  
  
La troisième voix : Aïe.  
  
CC : Hum... Donc, professeur Dumbledore, comment vous sentez vous?  
  
Dumbledore : Honoré, honoré, comme je l'ai déjà précisé. Honoré. Je suis très fier de mes élèves. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir ce casting. Gloups. Coâ. Hum. Honoré. Honoré. Je suis très fier de mes élèves. Honoré.Coâ. J'espère qu'ils vont...  
  
CC : Hum. Merci, merci. Je passe maintenant au second membre du jury, un mage également très connu qui a notamment contribué à détruire un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne parle évidemment pas de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mais un de ses lointains cousins. Ce mage donc, qui a... woaw, une étonnante collection de... bâtons?  
  
Gandalf : Oui, bâtons, sceptre, appelle cela comme tu veux, mon petit. Le plus important est qu'ils soient ce qu'ils sont, c'est à dire d'exellentes armes. En plus, si j'appuie sur un petit bouton qui se trouve... exactement ici, cela produit des feux d'artifices et le résultat en est... enfin, bref, d'aucuns trouveraient que je m'égare dans des sentiers aussi profonds que là où les mots peuvent nous enmener.  
  
CC : Hum. Vous avez sans doute raison. (chuchote à l'adresse du caméraman) Vas demander à Ange si elle peut me fournir un traducteur. Non! Ne lâche pas la caméra, idiot! Demande à quelqu'un de le faire. (de nouveau tout haut) Oui, vous disiez donc?  
  
Gandalf : Je me sens honoré, comme l'a déjà dit mon cher collègue...  
  
CC : (à Ange Devil, dans l'oreillette) Si lui aussi part dans une série de "Coâ Chocogrenouilles honoré honoré", je démissionne et tu devras te démerder pour trouver un autre envo... (à Gandalf) Excusez-moi, quelques problèmes techniques.  
  
(ANGE DEVIL : (voix off) : Preuve supplémentaire que TOUT PEUT ARRIVER A N'IMPORTE QUEL MOMENT DANS CETTE SUBLIMISSIME ET TOUTE NOUVELLE EMISSION DE TELEREALITE!!!!!  
  
Pang.  
  
Aïe. Colin, ça fait très mal, le micro dans la gueule)  
  
Gandalf : Je vois, je vois... je disais donc, je suis honoré d'avoir été appellé pour faire partie du jury. Et très heureux d'avoir à travailler avec d'aussi éminents collègues.  
  
La troisième voix du début : Tu parles.  
  
Gandalf : Excusez moi un instant, une petite affaire à règler.  
  
(Pang)  
  
La troisième voix : Aïe.  
  
Gandalf. Voilà qui est fait.  
  
CC : Hum. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes questions!!! Je vais donc passer au troisième membre de ce jury, un magicien célèbre pour avoir aidé un roi!!! Le célèbrissime MERLIN!!!!  
  
Merlin : Voyons, jeune homme, n'en faîtes pas trop. J'aimerai dire que je suis également honoré de faire partie de cette grande aventure, mais j'ai crû comprendre que vous étiez lassé d'entendre ce therme. Je me contenterai donc de dire que j'en suis très heureux.  
  
CC : Merci, illustrissime Merlin. Par ailleurs, je dois vous dire que vous êtes mon idole, l'exemple que je souhaitais suivre dans ma jeunesse, et lorsque j'ai vu Harry Potter pour la première fois, j'ai crû reconnaître en lui votre magnificence. Tout cela pour dire... j'pourrais avoir un autographe?  
  
Merlin : (légèrement rougissant) Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est toujours très agréable...  
  
CC : Hum... Je vais maintenant interviewer le quatrième et dernier membre de ce jury. Il est le seul à ne pas porter de barbe...  
  
(les trois autres mages s'exclaffent derrière, Dumbledore avec cependant un temps de retard)  
  
CC : ... et probablement le plus jeune, mais il est connu dans le monde entier, en particulier des enfants, j'ai nommé, le grand...  
  
Gandalf : Vous pouvez dire "le petit", cela conviendrait mieux.  
  
CC : Le petit...  
  
Gandalf : Le mioche.  
  
CC : Le mioche... hum...  
  
Gandalf : Le minable.  
  
CC : Hum.  
  
Gandalf : Le nullissimme...  
  
CC : HUM.  
  
Gandalf : Heu... excusez moi.  
  
CC : Le... enfin, bref, MICKEY !!!  
  
Mickey : Merci, je... (Pang. C'est le bâton de Gandalf qui s'abbat sur son crâne).  
  
CC : Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question.  
  
( De retour sur le plateau où Ange Devil est installée)  
  
A présent, et avant d'entamer le casting, laissons place à... UNE COURTE PAGE DE PUB !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************Pub**********************************  
  
****************************Fin de la Pub******************************  
  
Nous revoici donc sur le plateau de PATHETIC STORY, notre nouvelle et sublîme EMISSION DE TELEREALITE!!!!  
  
Mais tout de suite rejoignons notre ENVOYE SPECIAL colin crivey à Poudlard, où le casting débute...  
  
CC : En effet, il débute, et l'élève qui a l'honneur de marquer le début de ce casting est... Dean Thomas!!! Je rappelle que tous les participants ont lors de cette première partie le droit de faire CE QU'ILS VEULENT!!!!!  
  
( Dean Thomas commence à raconter ses vacances )  
  
CC : A présent, le jury prend sa décision...  
  
Dumbledore : Gaga. (coup de coude de Merlin). Hum. ELIMINE.  
  
Merlin : Trop ennuyeux. ELIMINE.  
  
Gandalf : ELIMINE.  
  
Mickey : J'ai bien aimé... (Pang). Heu... je veux dire (Re-Pang) ELIMINE!!  
  
( le candidat part. Colin se jette sur lui)  
  
CC : Alors, Dean, pas trop déçu?  
  
DEAN THOMAS : Pourtant je penserai qu'ils aimeraient que je leur raconte mon histoire...  
  
CC : C'est pas grave, vieux, tu réussiras une prochaine fois. Essaye écrivain, tiens.  
  
DT : Ecrire quoi?  
  
CC : Ton histoire! Enfin... hum. Commence par des fics, ça vaudra mieux.  
  
DT : Si tu le dis...  
  
(on montre ce qu'ont fait certains candidats)  
  
NEVILLE LONGTDUBAT : Bonjour, euh... je m'appelle Neville...  
  
Le jury : Bonjour, Neville.  
  
NL : Je n'ai pas eu de mauvaise note depuis une semaine...  
  
Le jury : Oh! C'est très bien Neville.  
  
NL : Mais c'est parce que les cours sont finis... Sinon je suis plutôt doué en Botanique, mais je déteste les Potions, le professeur Rogue est... (s'aperçoit que ledit professeur est dans le public), bref, je n'y arrive pas... je ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch mais je suis quelqu'un de très gentil à ce qu'on me dit et je...  
  
Merlin : ELIMINE.  
  
Dumbledore : La lune est éliminée.  
  
Gandalf : ELIMINE.  
  
Mickey : ... (Pang) Aïe. ELIMINE.  
  
MISS JST GRANGER : On m'a donné le numéro 10, mais je tiens à rappeller que je ne suis pas un numéro, mais une jeune fille libre. J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur la téléréalité et...  
  
Gandalf : (aux autres )Arrêtons le massacre, avec elle le public risque de s'endormir. ELIMINEE.  
  
Mickey : Mais... euh, ELIMINEE, ELIMINEE!!!  
  
Merlin : ELIMINEE.  
  
Dumbledore : ELIMINEE, hi hi hi.  
  
CC : Ouïe, déjà une demi-heure de casting, et toujours aucun candidat sélectionné! Tiens, mais voilà les jumeaux Weasley. Nous allons voir ce qu'ils nous ont préparé...  
  
(les jumeaux se présentent, font la révérence)  
  
FRED : Fred Weasley, à votre service.  
  
GEORGE : George Weasley, à votre service.  
  
Mickey : Merci, moi je suis... (Pang)  
  
FRED : Oh! Mais je vois que vous aimez les bâtons! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici le bâton surprise, d'où jaillissent les feux d'artifices les plus grandioses de toute la planète!  
  
Gandalf : Merci, j'en ai déjà un.  
  
GEORGE : Cela vous en fera un deuxième! De plus, je suis sûr que vous n'en avez pas un ROUGE, en écailles de dragon AUTHENTIQUES!!!  
  
Gandalf : C'est exact. Je prends.  
  
Mickey : Mais les dragons ne sont pas... (Pong)  
  
Gandalf : J'adore. Merci.  
  
FRED : Oh, regarde, George, le mage MERLIN!  
  
GEORGE : Par Merlin, mais oui, c'est lui!  
  
ENSEMBLE : A votre service, votre honneur.  
  
GEORGE : Mais que votre barbe est longue!  
  
Merlin : C'est pour paraître sage, mon enfant.  
  
FRED : Avec une barbe aussi longue, vous aurez sans doute besoin d'un rasoir!!  
  
Merlin : Non merci, cela fait cinq cents ans que je ne me rase plus.  
  
GEORGE : Au cas où...  
  
(à ce moment, le nouveau bâton de Gandalf lui explose au nez; les jumeaux éclatent de rire)  
  
ENSEMBLE : Bâton surprise, notre dernière et toute nouvelle nouveauté!  
  
Gandalf : (rouge de fureur) Vous...  
  
Dumbledore : (hilare) ACCEPTES!!!  
  
(les autres le regardent, Merlin éclate de rire à son tour)  
  
Merlin : ACCEPTES!  
  
Mickey : (une main sur la tête pour se protèger) ACCEPTES!  
  
(Gandalf calme sa fureur)  
  
Gandalf : Bon, je dois avouer que c'était drôle... ACCEPTES.  
  
(les jumeaux partent, tout contents d'eux, Colin Crivey les assaille aussitôt)  
  
CC : Quel effet cela vous fait-il d'avoir été les premiers à être sélectionnés ?  
  
FRED : Oh, soyons modestes, nous sommes contents.  
  
GEORGE : A propos, Colin, je te présente une de nos dernières nouveautés : le Microbabillard, qui pose les questions à ta place. On est sympa, on te le fait à 1 Gallion.  
  
CC : (hésitant) Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit...  
  
FRED : Allez, va, on te l'offre, après tout, nous avons gagné!  
  
GEORGE : Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas voir, avec ça, l'audimat va exploser!!  
  
(plusieurs autres candidats passent, certains acceptés, d'autres éliminés)  
  
HP : (sur un balai) Regardez! Je vole!! Youuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Je vole!!!! Harry vole!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore : Hi hi hi ACCEPTE!!!!  
  
Gandalf : ACCEPTE!  
  
Merlin : ACCEPTE!! C'est le Grand Harry Potter En Personne, tout de même!  
  
Mickey : ACCEPTE! (Pang) Mais quoi? J'l'ai dit! J'l'ai dit!  
  
Gandalf : Non, c'était juste pour le plaisir.  
  
(Luna Lovegood arrive, le nez en l'air. Elle rate la marche et s'étale par- terre.)  
  
Gandalf : (au comble de la joie) ACCEPTEE!  
  
Merlin : ACCEPTEE  
  
Mickey : Mais je vois pas en quoi... (PANG) ACCEPTEE!  
  
Dumbledore : Né sé éclatée la tronche! Hi hi hi! ACCEPTEE!  
  
( Ginny Weasley, après avoir présenté un VRAI numéro de Quidditch, est acceptée. Son frère Ron, qui a raté son numéro de Potion, le chaudron lui ayant explosé à la figure, aussi. A propos d'explosion...)  
  
CC : Alors Ginny, comment... (BOUM!!!!!!!!!!!!) MON MICRO!!!?!!!  
  
FRED ET GEORGE : (s'esclaffent) Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!!!! On te l'avait dit, Colin! Tu as fait exploser l'audimat!!  
  
(le dernier candidat se présente)  
  
VERNON : La magie ça n'existe pas les sorciers ça n'existe pas je suis un gros con débile Poudlard ça n'existe pas je suis un citoyen respectable moi je  
  
Merlin : (offusqué) ELIMINE!  
  
Gandalf : (offusqué) ELIMINE!  
  
Mickey : (offusqué) ELIMINE!  
  
Dumbledore : (offusqué) ELIMINE-euh!  
  
CC : Eh ben... Et voilà, chers télespectateurs, c'était là notre dernier candidat pour cette soirée!! Ange, à vous l'antenne!!  
  
**************************Retour sur le plateau*****************************  
  
Mes chers télespectateurs, ceci marque la fin de notre EXTRAORDINAIRE EMISSION! Nous attendons maintenant avec impatience les réactions de nos lecteurs. Je vous précise l'adresse : Review, review, review, rue des Rewiews, 0000 Review Cedew, REVIEW.  
  
Bonne soirée et bonne nuit!!  
  
******************************Générique de Fin***************************  
  
Présentatrice : Ange Devil  
  
Envoyé Spécial : Colin Crivey  
  
Infirmier : Stephen Maturin  
  
Jury : Merlin  
  
Gandalf  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Mickey  
  
Merci à toute l'équipe de Poudlard.  
  
Merci à mes amis et merci à ceux qui daignent m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
Merci à linette, à qui je dois pas mal d'idées.  
  
Merci à ceux qui daignent lire une fic aussi débile.  
  
Les personnages en eux-mêmes ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leurs auteurs respectifs, mis à part Ange Devil.  
  
Toutes mes excuses aux personnes ayant été offusquées, vexées, indignées ou autres par le caractère purement caricatural que je donne aux personnages (ça c'est de la phrase!!). Si ces personnes souhaitent créer des clubs genre : Société Protectrice de Mickey ou Société Contre la Dégradation du Fabuleux Personnage qu'Est Harry Potter... elles en ont tout le droit.  
  
*************************Fin du Générique de Fin*************************** 


	2. Emission 2

2ème émission  
  
Générique  
  
Un certain nombre de colocataires...  
  
un loft...  
  
deux choix : coopérer, ou s'entretuer...  
  
ou tous gagnent, ou tous gagnent...  
  
un magot qui fait rêver...  
  
C'EST PATHETIC STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin du Générique  
  
Bonjour et merci de regarder cette formidable et toute nouvelle émission : PATHETIC STORY!!!  
  
Eh oui, je suis Ange Devil, toujours votre animatrice PREFEREE!!!! Nous allons, ensemble, suivre cette FORMIDABLE AVENTURE!!!!!  
  
Ce soir, il s'agit de notre DEUXIEME EMISSION, et vous pourrez regarder la DEUXIEME PARTIE DU CASTING!!  
  
Mais tout d'abord, je me dois de vous expliquer EN QUOI, Exactement, consiste CETTE TOUTE NOUVELLE ET GENIALISSIME EMISSION!!!  
  
A la base, un SUPER GEANTISSIME CASTING!!!! Dont nous allons aujourd'hui vous présenter la seconde partie!!!!  
  
A l'issue de ce casting, seul un petit nombre de candidats sera retenu pour entrer dans notre MAGNIFIQUE VILLA TOUTE AMENAGEE où ils y resteront pendant 3 MOIS!!!!!  
  
Durant ces trois mois, ils auront un choix à faire : COOPERER, ou s'ENTRETUER!!!  
  
En effet, il y a DEUX ISSUES POSSIBLES à cette émission :  
  
1) Les colocataires coopèrent, et il y aura le même nombre à l'arrivée qu'au départ, ce qui fait qu'ils gagneront tous la somme de 20 000 € CHACUN!!!  
  
2) S'ils s'entretuent, 1500€ seront ôtés du total PAR COLOCATAIRE ELIMINE!! SAUF s'il n'en reste qu'UN SEUL ET UNIQUE, au quel cas IL REMPOCHE LA SOMME DE 20 000€!!!!!  
  
Ce qui nous fait de nombreuses péripéties en perspectives, de nombreux dénouements possibles car CETTE EMISSION EST TOTALEMENT IMPREVISIBLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et ce soir, ce soir SEULEMENT, pour VOUS, sous VOS YEUX, se déroule la DEUXIEME PARTIE du GEANTISSIME CASTING, et elle se déroule, ELLE SE DEROULE à... FONDCOMBE!!!!  
  
Eh oui, chers télespectateurs, vous avez bien entendu, j'ai bien dit FONDCOMBE, dans les TERRES DU MILIEU, monde magique, où vous retrouverez ELFES, MAGICIENS, HOBBITS, HOMMES, et, si vous n'avez pas de chance, ORQUES ou YEUX MALEFIQUES!!  
  
(Ange, il n'y avait qu'UN SEUL OEIL et il a été DETRUIT)  
  
Ah, euh... excusée moi pour cette légère erreur, et cessez de trembler, il n'y a plus d'YEUX, ils ont été écrasés...  
  
(éliminés)  
  
... ELIMINES, il y a longtemps, fort longtemps, et ils ne risquent donc plus de vous poursuivre en courant jusque dans vos cauchemars les plus terribles...  
  
(parce que ça court, les yeux?)  
  
... enfin BREF, rejoignons tout de suite notre Envoyé Special COLIN CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEY!!!!!!  
  
(dans l'oreillette : alors, j'étais bien? Hein, j'étais bien? J'étais bien?)  
  
COLIN CRIVEY : Bonjour !!!!! Mon nom est Colin Crivey, et je suis l'Envoyé Spécial. Ainsi, durant toute la durée de ce grand casting, j'interrogerai certains de nos candidats. Aujourd'hui, c'est à FONDCOMBE, dans la demeure de maître ELROND, qu'il a lieu!! Maître Elrond qui est actuellement à côté de moi, oui, vous avez bien entendu, vous avez vien vu, A COTE DE MOI!! Maître Elrond, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur Fondcombe, et sur vous?  
  
Elrond : (essaye des lunnettes de soleil noires) Etrange invention... hum...  
  
CC : Maître Elrond?  
  
Elrond : Très étrange... hum?  
  
CC : Maître Elrond, l'interview...  
  
Elrond : Pardon?  
  
CC : L'INTERVIEW!  
  
Elrond : Ah, oui, excusez-moi. (range les lunnettes de soleil dans sa poche) Bienvenue à Fondcombe...  
  
CC : Maître Elrond, s'il-vous-plaît, regardez la caméra...  
  
Elrond : La quoi?  
  
CC : La caméra, là juste sous vos yeux...  
  
Elrond : Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que tous vos télescopateurs...  
  
CC : Télespectateurs.  
  
Elrond : Télephonateurs, sont réunis dans une si petite boîte?  
  
CC : Non, ils ne sont pas réunis dedans, ils nous voient à travers...  
  
Elrond : Etrange, très étrange... et fascinant...  
  
CC : Hum, Maître Elrond, regardez la caméra, s'il-vous-plaît...  
  
Elrond : D'accord. Bienvenue à Fondcombe, ma demeure. MA demeure, parce que c'est MOI qui ai tout construit. TOUT. Les maisons, je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour les faire tenir contre les arbres, le jardin, c'est moi qui m'en suis personnellement occuppé... cela m'a pris quelque centaines d'années.  
  
CC : Ce n'a tout de même pas posé un inconvénient majeur, car, chers télespectateurs, Maître Elrond est un Elfe, et possède donc l'Immortalité.  
  
Elrond : Mais à qui donc parlez-vous?  
  
CC : Aux télespectateurs.  
  
Elrond : Dans la boîte.  
  
CC : Non enfin... laissez tomber. Maître Elrond, quel effet cela vous fait- il de recevoir le casting de PATHETIC STORY chez vous?  
  
Elrond : Beaucoup de boulot.  
  
CC : En effet et... pardon?  
  
Elrond : Ben oui, il a fallut retailler toutes les haies, arroser tout le jardin pour que ce soit présentable, faire la cuisine pour cent personnes, prévoir les chambres... épuisant...  
  
CC : Ah, euh... si vous le dîtes...  
  
Elrond : Et je ne vous parle pas des Orques! Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage! Quel est le crétin qui a pris la décision de LES inviter, EUX!  
  
(Ange Devil : J'y crois pas! Un vieux schnock me traite de crétin!)  
  
Elrond : Quoi? Qui a parlé? Et Kekadi?  
  
CC : Rien, personne... (à Ange) Tu peux pas te taire?  
  
Elrond : Seriez-vous fou pour parler à des gens invisibles?  
  
CC : Moi? Je ne disais rien, voyons...  
  
Elrond : (suspicieux) C'est cela, oui...  
  
CC : Hum. Mais vous êtes quand même heureux de recevoir l'émission PATHETIC STORY (!!!) à Fondcombe...  
  
Elrond : Oui, bien sûr, je suis payé pour ça, et il est vrai que je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour m'acheter de nouveaux rosiers...  
  
CC : HUM. Très drôle (fait semblant de se tordre de rire), ah ah ahahaha, très très drôle, qu'est-ce que vous êtes plaisantin, Maître Elrond...  
  
Elrond : Mais de quoi donc parlez-vous?  
  
CC : HUM HUM. Je vous laisse donc à vos plantes, et je me dirige vers... vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, chers télespéctateurs, vers, vers... L'ELFE LEGOLAAAAAAS!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS : Une seconde, s'il-vous-plaît... (se recoiffe) BONJOUR chers télespectateurs, mon nom est Legolas.  
  
CC : Comme tout le monde le sait, l'elfe Legolas a autrefois fait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Quel effet cela vous fait-il aujourd'hui de penser que vous avez contribué à sauver la Terre du Milieu?  
  
L : C'était il y a longtemps... et... oh! regardez!  
  
CC : Oui, qu'y a-t-il?  
  
L : (surexcité, montrant quelque chose du doigt) Là! Un papillon! Un papillon!!  
  
CC : Hum. En effet, c'est un papillon...  
  
L : Qu'il est joli...  
  
CC : Hum. Excusez-moi...  
  
(il sort du champ de la caméra. On l'entend parler à Ange Devil :  
  
CC : Et tu appelle ça des héros! Un passionné des petites fleurs et des papillons!!  
  
AD : Ecoute, je ne sais pas, moi... essaye d'interviewer Frodon...  
  
CC : Mouais. Je me méfies.  
  
AD : Au moins, il ne dit pas "chocogrenouilles" toutes les deux phrases...  
  
CC : Mouais.)  
  
CC : (revient devant la caméra) Legolas, je vous remercie pour cette interview. Je m'approche à présent du grand, du TRES grand Semi-Homme Frodon...  
  
MERRY ET PIPPIN : Ah nan! On est plus grand que lui!  
  
CC : (discrètement, il donne un grand coup de pied aux deux Hobbits et les expédie à l'autre bout du plateau, avant de se tourner vers Frodon) Frodon, quels souvenirs gardez vous de cette formidable aventure?  
  
FRODON : C'était une formidable aventure, comme vous le dîtes. Mais très éprouvante. J'y ai perdu un doigt, comme vous pouvez le voir. Nous devions sauver les Terres du Milieu. Nous étions 9 compagnons, la Communauté de...  
  
CC : (à Ange Devil, dans l'oreillette : D'accord, il a l'air normal) Oui, vous disiez?  
  
F : Nous formions la Communauté de... de...  
  
CC : De l'Anneau?  
  
F : (terrifié) L'anneau? Quel anneau? Où ça? QUEL anneau? L'Anneau avec un A majuscule? Oh non, non! Pas l'Anneau! AU SECOURS!! SAAAAAM!  
  
SAM GAMEGIE : Je suis là, m'sieur Frodon. Vous inquiètez pas, y a pas d'Anneau dans les parages. (à Colin) Imbécile! Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas le dire?  
  
CC : Pas dire quoi?  
  
SG : Le MOT!  
  
CC : Quel mot?  
  
SG : Celui qui commence par un A majuscule!  
  
CC : Ananas?  
  
SG : Non! Qui finit par eau! Avec deux n au milieu!  
  
CC : Anneau?  
  
F : ANNEAU? Où, où ça? Où ça? Quel anneau? AU SECOURS!! AU SECOURS!! AU SECOURS!! AU SECOURS!!  
  
(Sam lui donne un coup de casserole sur la tête et il se calme)  
  
CC : Hum. Monsieur Gamegie, vous avez accompagné Frodon lors de cette aventure. Qu'en avez-vous retiré?  
  
SG : Il y avait plein de rats! Et on ne pouvait même pas manger proprement!! Il fallait toujours se traîner dans la boue!!! Et je ne vous raconte même pas le manque d'hygiène en Mordor!!!!  
  
CC : Hum. D'a-ccord... Merci, monsieur Gamegie. Je rends à présent l'Antenne à Ange Devil, en attendant le début du casting.  
  
retour sur le plateau  
  
Bien, chers télespectateurs. Je prends une nouvelle fois le temps de vous rappeller le fonctionnement du Casting. Il y aura deux grandes parties. La première est divisée en quatre émissions. Lors de la dernière émission, vous avez pû observer le Casting à Poudlard. Ce soir, il a lieu à FONDCOMBE! Eh oui, à FONDCOMBE!!!!  
  
Je vous rappelle que le jury est composé de quatre grands sorciers, que vous pouvez à présent voir apparaître sur l'écran!!!  
  
vue sur la salle du Conseil d'Elrond, le jury est installé sur quatre sièges  
  
AD : (voix off) Nous commençons donc par l'éminent GANDALF!!! Gandalf, comment vous sentez-vous? Quel effet cela vous fait-il de voir que le casting se déroule aujourd'hui dans votre pays?!  
  
Gandalf : Je suis très honoré.  
  
AD : Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen... Et vous, Merlin? Comment trouvez-vous la Terre du Milieu?  
  
Merlin : Hum, je dirais qu'il y a quand même beaucoup d'orques.  
  
AD : Heu, oui, et... à part ça?!  
  
Merlin : C'est très joli.  
  
AD : Merci maître Merlin!! Et...  
  
Dumbledore : Moi! Moi!  
  
AD : Et... oui, professeur Dumbledore?  
  
Dumbledore : C'est très zoli les papillons!  
  
AD : Ouiiiiiiii bien sûr... Hum... et... et vous, Mickey?  
  
Mickey : Moi, je... BANG!! Je me tais.  
  
AD : D'accord. Eh bien, nous allons quitter le jury afin de commencer le casting et ceci... APRES UNE COURTE PAGE DE PUB!!  
  
Pub  
  
Fin de la Pub  
  
Rebienvenue sur le plateau de PATHETIC STORYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Et à présent, LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CASTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!  
  
Retour sur le plateau à Fondcombe  
  
COLIN CRIVEY : Me revoilà, chers télespectateurs!! Et sous mes yeux, sous NOS yeux, va se dérouler la DEUXIEME PARTIE de la PREMIERE PARTIE du CASTING de PATHETIC STORY!!!!  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes : O.o?  
  
C.C. : Hum, c'est pas grave, hum...  
  
Gandalf : Eh bien... le casting peut commencer!  
  
Frodon se présente le premier et commence à raconter son expérience en temps que porteur de l'......."  
  
Frodon : Et donc j'étais porteur de l'A... enfin... de l'A....  
  
Gandalf : De l'Anneau.  
  
Frodon : L'Anneau? Où ça? Où ça? AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS!!!  
  
Merlin : Hum, ne faudrait-il pas, hum, appeller un infirmier?  
  
Stephen Maturin : J'arrive, j'arrive!! Me voilà!  
  
prend le pouls de Frodon, l'ausculte rapidement...  
  
Stephen Maturin : Hum... à mon avis, c'est un trouble d'ordre psychologique. Il n'est pas rare qu'après un traumatisme lié à un objet, ou à une chose, le patient deviennent complètement...  
  
CC : Hystérique.  
  
Stephen Maturin : Si vous voulez... quand on prononce le nom de cet objet, ou de cette chose. Il n'y a rien à faire, si ce n'est éviter de prononcer le mot qui le fait réagir ainsi.  
  
Pippin : Ah, donc on n'a pas le droit de dire le mot "anneau"?  
  
Frodon : ANNEAU? AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS!!!  
  
Stephen Maturin le retient et tente de le mettre sur un brancard. Comme il n'y parvient pas, son collègue Hatori Sôma l'aide  
  
Gandalf : aux autres membres du jury Après tout, il est un héros, je crois qu'on devrait...  
  
Merlin : Oui, vous avez raison. ACCEPTE!  
  
Gandalf : ACCEPTE!  
  
Dumbledore : PAPILLON!  
  
Mickey : Ouais, enfin... PANG! Accepté.  
  
C.C. : Comme s'est incroyable! Le premier candidat au casting a été accepté!  
  
au tour de Sam qui leur fait un exposé sur les plantes vertes  
  
Sam : Quant aux rosiers, je ne vous en parle pas! Il faut les traiter et...  
  
le jury s'endort. Le public aussi. Sam finit son exposé.  
  
Gandalf : ZzZzZzZz... ah, vous avez fini? Bien, bien, je dirais...  
  
Dumbledore : ELIMINE!  
  
Gandalf : Euh, oui, ELIMINE!  
  
Mickey : ELIMINE!  
  
Merlin : ELIMINE!  
  
passent ensuite Merry et Pippin avec un numéro de feux d'artifices (acceptés), Arwen (éliminée), Arragorn (accepté), Eowyn (éliminée), Faramir (accepté), quelques orques (tous éliminés), Gimli qui passe son temps à vouloir se battre (accepté)...  
  
Legolas : Et... oh! Un papillon! Regardez ce merveilleux papillon! Qu'il est zoliii le papillon!!  
  
Dumbledore : ZOLI PAPILLON! COMME LES ZOZIAUX!  
  
Legolas : Les zoziaux? Ah, oui, j'en vois un, là, en effet, un rossignol, regardez...  
  
Dumbledore : ZOZIAUX!!! ACCEPTE!  
  
Merlin : Hum... oh, et puis au moins le public sera au rendez-vous. ACCEPTE!  
  
Gandalf : ACCEPTE!  
  
Mickey : Moi je le trouve plutôt... PANG ! C'est bon, ça va, ça va... ACCEPTE!  
  
c'est au tour de Denethor (refusé), de Théoden (refusé), Eomer qui monte un numéro de cirque avec ses chevaux (accepté) et...  
  
Haldir : Bonjour, mon nom est Haldir.  
  
Jury : Bonjour Haldir!  
  
Haldir : Je suis un elfe. Je combats, comme ça : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
il fait un numéro de combat  
  
Haldir : Voilà. Merci de votre attention.  
  
Mickey : ACCEPTE!  
  
Gandalf : ACCEPTE! donne un coup de bâton sur la tête de Mickey : PANG! Et toi ne parles pas avant qu'on t'y ai autorisé!  
  
Merlin : ACCEPTE!  
  
Dumbledor : ACCEPTE COMME LES ZOZIAUX!  
  
la dernière à passer est Galadriel  
  
Galadriel : Miroir... mon beau miroir... montre moi ce qui est... ce qui fut... ce qui sera...  
  
Merlin : aux autres membres Mais on a déjà Trelawney dans ce rôle... et j'ai entendu parler d'une Oracle à Pot-Pourri qui...  
  
Gandalf : Oui, vous avez raison. REFUSEE!  
  
Merlin : REFUSEE!  
  
Mickey : REFUSEE! Pang! Maiiiiiiiiiiiis!  
  
Dumbledore : REFUSEE!  
  
CC : Et c'est ainsi que ce clos cette partie de notre casting!! Ange, à vous l'antenne!  
  
retour sur le plateau  
  
Ainsi se termine le casting de ce soir! Au revoir, chers télespecateurs!!!! Générique de Fin  
  
Présentatrice : Ange Devil  
  
Envoyé Spécial : Colin Crivey  
  
Infirmiers : Stephen Maturin  
  
Hatori Sôma  
  
Jury : Merlin  
  
Gandalf  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Mickey  
  
Merci à toute l'équipe de Fondcombe.  
  
Merci à mes amis et merci à ceux qui daignent m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
Merci à linette, à qui je dois pas mal d'idées.  
  
Merci à ceux qui daignent lire une fic aussi débile.  
  
Les personnages en eux-mêmes ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leurs auteurs respectifs, mis à part Ange Devil.  
  
Toutes mes excuses aux personnes ayant été offusquées, vexées, indignées ou autres par le caractère purement caricatural que je donne aux personnages (ça c'est de la phrase!!). Si ces personnes souhaitent créer des clubs genre : Société Protectrice de Mickey ou Société Contre la Dégradation du Fabuleux Personnage qu'Est Frodon Sacquet ou encore Société Anti Tout Ce Qui Est Anti Legolas... elles en ont tout le droit.  
  
Fin du Générique de Fin 


End file.
